Naissance
by Mag-mus
Summary: Oneshot en réponse au défi 'naissance' de la nouvelle communauté sevysnow. Severus Snape reçoit la marque des ténèbres. Petit détour par ses pensées.


_Disclaimer _: Rien à moi, tout à JKR. J'aurai bien aimé être payée mais je ne pense pas que les modératrices incluent ça dans la communauté xD

_Défi _: Naissance sur la communauté sevysnow

_Rating _: PG/PG13 peut-être à certains endroits pour mention de violence

_Remerciements_ : Un grand merci à Zazaone qui a pris la peine de me relire et corriger.

Je n'avais rien fait. Je n'avais rien dit. J'avais regardé muet et impassible, d'abord le Seigneur des ténèbres puis Bellatrix et Rodulphus, puis Lucius et Rabastan, jouer avec la vie de cette femme comme un enfant jouerait avec son chien. Assis. Relève-toi. Agenouille-toi. Supplie. Les ordres s'étaient succédés tous irrémédiablement accompagnés d'un Doloris.

Désormais c'était fini. Ils avaient fini de se divertir. La femme était morte depuis longtemps, on ne retrouverait d'elle que son corps tuméfié, ensanglanté gisant telle une poupée désarticulée dans une position grotesque. Maintenant que le sacrifice avait été fait, la cérémonie allait commencé. La naissance après la mort. On nous avais dit de nous placer les uns derrière les autres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous honorerait chacun notre tour. Derrière Alceus Bullstrode je me faisais plutôt l'effet d'un animal qu'on mènerait à l'abattoir. Avancer. Monter la marche. S'arrêter. Il n'était plus temps de renoncer, la liberté était à portée de main. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à faire, qu'une seule chose à dire et plus personne n'oserait jamais me rabaisser, me frapper ou me dénigrer. Avancer. Monter la marche. S'arrêter.

Il m'avait promis le pouvoir. Il m'avait promis la liberté. Paradoxalement je devais d'abord m'agenouiller devant Lui pour être libre. Mais je m'en fichais royalement. Il était venu un soir à Spiner's End en personne. Il m'avait demandé d'être son maître des Potions.

« Tu feras de grandes choses Severus, avait-Il dit. Je te fournirai tout ce dont tu as besoin et tes pairs sauront enfin te reconnaître à ta juste valeur. »

La reconnaissance, peut-être est-ce ce qui m'avait fait accepter. Ça ou le fait que si je refusais, il pointerait sa baguette vers ma poitrine pour m'éliminer comme un vermisseau sous sa botte. Avancer. Monter la marche. S'arrêter. J'avais conscience que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant après la cérémonie. Moi-même je ne serais plus cet homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence et sur qui personne ne s'attardait. Lui avait vu celui que j'allais devenir. Lui s'était attardé sur moi et allait m'offrir une seconde chance. Avancer. Monter la marche. S'arrêter. J'ai stoppé à côté du cadavre de la femme. Du sang coulait encore à la commissure de ses lèvres mais la plus grosse quantité de ce liquide visqueux s'écoulait derrière son crâne. Il semblait presque solide comme si le contact avec la pierre froide de l'escalier l'avait coagulé. Il formait désormais comme une auréole autour de sa tête fracassée. Ses grands yeux bruns semblaient encore submergés par la terreur et tous les traits de son visage étaient crispés en une grimace ridicule. Je me fichais pas mal de sa mort et de la souffrance qui l'avait précédée. Certes, je n'aurais pas su faire preuve de la cruauté sauvage de Bellatrix ou de la torture raffinée de Lucius. Mais s'il m'avait fallu la tuer pour devenir un des leurs, alors je l'aurais fait. Et j'aurais certainement à le faire. Ce n'était que des sang-de-bourbe. Avancer. Monter la marche. S'arrêter. C'était au tour d'Alceus. Je l'ai vu s'avancer tremblant vers Lui , s'agenouiller à son geste de la main et je l'ai entendu gémir alors que le Maître apposait sa marque sur son bras. Il s'est relevé toujours tremblant et a redescendu sa manche sur son avant-bras gauche, maintenant noirci par la marque des ténèbres. Avancer. Monter la dernière marche. S'agenouiller. C'était l'heure. Le moment était venu. J'essayais de ne pas me montrer surpris lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'adressa à moi. Il n'avait parlé à aucun autre avant moi. Tout juste leur avait-il accordé un geste de la main pour leur faire signe de s'agenouiller. Lui m'avait remarqué.

« Tu as bien fait de te montrer ce soir, Severus. Ta récompense sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Mais pour l'heure tend moi ton bras et dis adieu à ton ancienne vie car c'est ici que tu vas naître Severus. C'est ici que tout va commencer. »

J'ai fait comme il me l'a ordonné puis j'ai ressenti comme une brûlure, juste une éraflure sur mon avant-bras, mais une douleur terrible. Elle s'infiltrait par les pores de ma peau pour en noircir l'épiderme. Une seconde plus tard, elle était là, vivante, pulsant au rythme des battements effrénés de mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas gémir. Je ne voulais pas hurler mais la douleur me paraissait insupportable. Soudain je me suis retrouvé libre, j'ai pu me remettre debout et d'un signe de sa main, j'ai quitté la cérémonie. C'était fini. Je l'avais fait.

J'ai transplané jusqu'à Spiner's end et j'ai poussé la grille qui me séparait de la propriété. J'ai avancé jusqu'à l'entrée, montée la marche et me suis arrêté devant la porte. Ces mouvements me semblaient tellement familiers aujourd'hui. Je les avais reproduits tant de fois mécaniquement que je ne pris conscience de leur signification que maintenant. C'est désormais lui qui me ferait avancer, monter la marche, m'arrêter.

La douleur aiguë dans mon avant-bras gauche m'a stoppé dans mes pensées, elle rougissait sous l'appel de mon nouveau Maître et c'est à ce moment là que je me mis à hurler.


End file.
